Instead of Hurting You
by Julie the Tall Terror
Summary: AU, no AotC, AnakinPadme romance or at least a close facsimile thereof. Lots of action, rescuing each other, and evil Sith attempts to seduce Anakin to the darkside. But this Anakin has cooler Jedi powers and won't turn to the Darkside. Complete.
1. Chapter One

Title: Instead of Hurting You 

Author: Julie the Tall Terror

Category: AU Post TPM, character depth, action/adventure and some angst

Rated: PG for a little violence 

Summary: Ani/Ami romance or at least a close facsimile thereof. Lots of action and evil Sith attempts to seduce Anakin to the darkside. Happy ending guaranteed! Ani is 18 and Padme is 23.

Sequel to "If I Don't Catch You", "I Won't Fail You", and "I'm Counting On You". You actually don't have read those stories to understand this one, but I'd really like you to! 

Feedback: Yes! It always improves fanfic! tall_terror@hotmail.com

Begun: June 13, 2001

Completed: July 7, 2001

Qui-gon and Obi-wan are only featured in flashbacks because I couldn't see how Ani could possibly court his lady with two masters looking over his shoulder. ;)

Part 1 of 3

Anakin Skywalker restrained himself from pacing - barely. _Almost there._

There really wasn't room to pace anyway. Not unless he wanted to walk on the ceiling. He only half listened to his tiny droid, Kaely, chattering about how glad she'd be to get off of the ship. The com-terminal beeped quietly interrupting her. 

"Padawan Skywalker," he announced to the air. 

"Ah, Skywalker. I'd appreciate your company as we land," the Supreme Chancellor's voice softened. "I know how anxious you must be to see your mother, Anakin." 

"Oh! I do apologize," Palpatine suddenly said. "May I call you Anakin?" 

Anakin was grateful that the com was audio only. Palpatine didn't need to see how easily he had startled the young Jedi. 

"Certainly you may, Supreme Chancellor. I will join you momentarily." 

Anakin switched off the terminal wearily. _Like anyone would have dared tell him no. But asking was polite of him. _

Anakin collected his cloak and prepared himself for another dreary conversation. The pink droid swiftly zipped into one of his large pockets without being told. Kaely had been amazingly well behaved on this trip. However, the entire journey from Coruscant had been an exercise in patience for Anakin. _I don't think I've had more than two full hours at a time to myself on any day cycle of this whole trip. _

_A great honor, they said. Almost like a vacation, they said. 'Serving as the escort for the Supreme Chancellor is an excellent first solo mission.' More like a vacation for my masters. _

Anakin tried not to feel envious. _Qui-gon's probably enjoying the peace and tranquility of his home world immensely. And Obi-wan's new girlfriend is undoubtedly delighted to have his undivided attention. _

He repressed a sigh. _Meanwhile, I have to listen politely while an old guy talks me to death, even during meals - all three of them! _

It had seemed like such a great idea at first. Naboo's ruler, Queen Amidala, had chosen not to run in the next election. As Naboo was Palpatine's home world, it was natural that he'd want to attend the changing of power from the Queen to the newly elected leader. Supreme Chancellors rarely traveled farther than the Core, and so it was wise for him to want a Jedi to accompany him. That Palpatine specifically requested Anakin was not unexpected. After all, Anakin was famous on Naboo, and his mother, Shmi, lived there. 

Anakin felt a little ashamed as he realized how petty his thoughts were. _It's ludicrous to be annoyed with a man who is simply grateful that I helped save his home nine years ago. And is taking this opportunity to show it. Half the beings on Coruscant would give anything to have a friendly chat with the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, even just for a few minutes. _

He reached the doors to Palpatine's onboard office and nodded to the guards. _Well, if he wants to call me Anakin, fine. _

_He just can't call me Ani. Only four people are allowed to call me that now and no one else. Supreme Chancellor or not. _

* * *

Anakin hung back as Palpatine's entourage descended the ramp. Any threat to Palpatine's life was highly unlikely here, but Anakin had been sent to sense danger and protect. As the guards were focused mainly on the front, Anakin stayed alert for any threats from the rear and was pleased to sense none. 

Turning to look forward, Anakin scanned between the guards to see the official planetary greeters and froze. 

_Padme. _

A full honor guard, the ever-present handmaidens, and what appeared to be the entire Naboo court stood ready to receive them. At the center was Queen Amidala. 

_Of course, she would be here to meet Palpatine. _ Anakin felt sheepish for not remembering that. 

She was smiling brightly at the Supreme Chancellor as he walked to her. Anakin strained to see more than her elaborate headdress when the crowd obscured his view. Trying not to look too eager, Anakin eased his way around to one side. Finally finding a gap between a couple of attendants he got a good look. 

Amidala was arrayed in every pastel shade imaginable. Sea pearls and tiny shells dripped between ringlets of brunette curls and gathered at a single bun on the top of her head. More ropes of pearls and larger shells of many sizes and colors adorned her gown. She was still lovely, and looked much smaller than he remembered. In the few holo messages she'd managed to send him, she was always dressed as Padme and only her head and shoulders had been visible. 

Anakin sucked in air greedily when he realized he had been holding his breath for several minutes. The people in front of him frowned briefly at him. Anakin ignored them and he watched for any sign that the Queen had heard him embarrass himself. 

It appeared she hadn't. Amidala had finished her speech and was briefly hidden from view as a darkly clothed man with a feathered headdress stepped forward to greet Palpatine. She never turned in Anakin's direction, but began leading the entourage away to the bridge and transports. 

He began to wish that her decoy, Sabe, was playing the Queen today. Anakin's eyes grew unfocused as he imagined how Padme would have conveniently placing herself in the last row of handmaidens. He could have walk closer to them and she could have lagged a little behind the group. No one would have noticed or cared when a Jedi went up to talk to a handmaiden. _No, _ Anakin halted his fantasy. _It wouldn't have worked. _

Anakin sighed dismally as the crowd streamed past him. Palpatine had graciously suggested that he go see Shmi as soon as the official meeting was done. He insisted that he would be safe in the palace and spent nearly a quarter of an hour sympathizing with how hard it must be for Anakin to be unable to visit his mother for so many years. Anakin didn't like discussing his mother with strangers. If it had been anyone else, Anakin, with the help of Kaely, would have conjured up a convenient distraction and changed the subject. But you couldn't do that to Supreme Chancellors. 

Turning away from the garishly clothed courtesans, Anakin began to wander through Theed. Kaely quickly flew out of his Jedi robe. Fortunately, she only needed a warning look from Anakin in order to prevent her from playing with the glittering banners. He ignored the shop venders and stores and simply watched the people as he passed. Anakin had memorized the route to Shmi Skywalker's house years ago, on the hope that a mission might happen to send him to or near Naboo. Everything around him felt peaceful and content. It almost seemed cruel to hire a transport, so despite his eagerness, Anakin walked. Obi-wan and Qui- gon would have been proud. 

_Who was that man that was standing with Padme? _

The thought caught him unawares and he nearly stumbled on the road. Anakin frowned and felt a swell of jealousy well up inside of him. 

~~flashback~~

"I know you are excited that you will see Padme again, but please remember that she does not tell you everything about her life." 

"Obi-wan, you don't know that. We tell each other a lot of things." 

His friend and master sighed, "Don't assume that everything will be the way you want it to." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked in confusion. 

But Obi-wan just shook his head, "Don't rush things. And don't expect her to run into your arms." 

"Speaking from experience?" 

Obi-wan looked at him sternly, "This is serious, Ani." 

"I'm being serious! You've been courting for only two months and now you suddenly decide you're an authority on all women," Anakin teased. 

~~End Flashback~~

The conversation had deteriorated quickly after that resulting in a few dents in the ceiling, a scuffed floor and a rather irate Obi-wan when he realized he was going to be late meeting his girlfriend in the gardens. Anakin had laughed, but had still felt baffled at Obi-wan cryptic warnings. _I've told Padme about the girls who've tried to flirt with me and that their silliness didn't interest me. Padme said she understood and agreed. I was sure that Padme would have told me if she'd - "_

Anakin tried to reduce his panic and calm himself. He knew his mother deserved his undivided attention and arriving angry and upset would only hurt her. 

* * *

The house sat back from the roadway a good distance, tucked under a stand of large trees. The effect made the building seem small and unobtrusive in order to give the beautiful landscape precedence. It was rather typical of this region of Naboo. 

Once he reached the building's drive, Anakin could see that it was much larger than he'd first estimated. A five-member family could live comfortably in it. _All that empty space must make Mom feel so lonely. _ Anakin realized. 

Four long years of only holo-messages had taken its toll and a wave of homesickness hit him as he sensed his mother's presence in the Force. 

_Someday, I'm going to take you back with me to Coruscant, Mom. I know this is a wonderful place to live, but I want to see you whenever I like and always know that you are safe and happy. I can't do that on the other side of the galaxy. _

Anakin broke into a run and all his thoughts fled when he saw his mother's small figure burst out of the door with open arms. 

* * *

Anakin settled into the chair his mother had offered him and relaxed. The room was serene and saturated with his mother's happiness. The last remnants of Anakin's worries faded. _Mom **is** really happy here. _

"Hey, Threepio!" 

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Anakin," The golden droid carried a tray of refreshments into the room and placed them on a low table. 

"Mom has told me what a great teacher's aid you are and how you've even served as an interpreter for Queen Amidala a few times." 

Droids can't blush, but Threepio could certainly give the impression of it. "Its really nothing, sir, I am only fluent in seven hundred thousand languages." 

"Nonsense," Shmi gently disagreed and turned to Anakin. "Threepio is so good with the children, he nearly teaches the lessons for me. I feel like I only grade papers!" 

"The Naboo children are such good students and much nicer than any I've ever meet," Threepio declared. 

Anakin refrained from pointing out that Threepio's only other experience with kids were the poor slaves and starving thieves of Tatooine. Anakin shook his head. He still didn't like that Shmi had a job, even if it was only teaching a few classes of galactic languages. 

The Naboo government provided the house and all her necessities. However, the little luxuries, like sending expensive holo-messages to her son halfway across the galaxy, meant she needed to earn money. _Mom has had to work far more than she ever should have in her life. But she does seem to enjoy teaching kids and she'd be bored with nothing to do. _

Anakin turned to speak to his mother but stopped short when he caught sight of his other droid. Kaely sat in silence and fumed. _Oops, Threepio didn't greet her. Did he forget or is it deliberate? Even Mom never forgets to say hello. _ Anakin decided not to worry about it, he had other concerns on his mind. 

"So, how do you feel about this new ruler of Naboo?" 

Shmi clasped a cup in her hands, "I feel it will be well, though at first the people took the Queen's decision to not run again very badly." 

"I didn't know that," Anakin murmured. _Padme never mentioned that. _ A sinking feeling began to nag at him. 

"Things have calmed considerably in the last year and I think that they will learn to appreciate the man they've elected as much as they did Amidala." 

_A man... that guy standing with Padme! _ Anakin felt both relieved and a little foolish. 

Shmi continued, "I hope that the people don't persist in comparing everything he does to Amidala." 

"I think I saw Padme introduce him to the Supreme Chancellor," Anakin commented idly. "Average height, dark hair, and a feather fetish?" 

His mother attempted to look disapproving, but failed. "Yes, so far the robes he has worn all have feathers instead of the embroidered ornaments that Amidala wears." 

"What's his name going to be?" 

"They won't announce it until the changing of power ceremony. And the public cannot know his true name, naturally." 

Anakin nodded quietly. A comfortable silence filled the room, he could faintly hear the birds outside and even Threepio had left with the tray earlier. Belatedly, Anakin noticed that Kaely was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't worry him. She'd finally learned to not go looking for trouble when exploring and he knew she wouldn't leave the house. 

_ Perhaps now would be a good time to tell Mom about my visions? _

"Mom," he leaned forward. "There is something important," he paused nervously. 

"Seeing a man with the Queen shook you badly, didn't it?" 

Anakin gaped at her. 

"You may be a Jedi, but I am _still_ your mother," Shmi reminded him. 

_Trust Mom to see through my lame façade. _

"Yes, it did," Anakin admitted. "As you've probably already guessed, I came here to do three things - to escort the Supreme Chancellor, to see **you** again," he sighed, "and to tell Padme that I love her." 

Anakin waited for a response, but Shmi only smiled indulgently. _Mom doesn't really need to hear about how I've been plagued by visions about the Sith anyway. We have better things to talk about. _

"Got any advice about girls?"

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked at Anakin's reflection in the mirror an attendant was holding. The young man stood behind him by the wall out of the servants' way. Palpatine was scheduled to attend a royal banquet and a swarm of attendants were preparing his hair and making sure his official robes were perfect. 

To make the irritating process go quicker, Anakin had stayed to talk with him. However, he had ended up mostly listening to Palpatine.

"And so," Palpatine concluded cheerfully. "As you can see, I have great hopes that the Senate will pass these policies."

Anakin could indeed. The man was brimming with praise for the designers of the new policies, but his words were tinged with desperation. Anakin was left wondering why the Supreme Chancellor had explained so much of the details to him. 

As the last attendant left the room Palpatine turned to face Anakin, "I would appreciate your opinion, Anakin."

Anakin was stunned. "It is not my place..."

Palpatine raised a hand. "Yes," he explained. "Normally I would agree, but you are a Jedi and have seen much more of the galaxy then I or any of my advisors. Your perspective is valuable."

Anakin was still very uncertain. _If he'd asked Obi-wan or Qui-gon, I'd understand. But **me**? _

"Anakin," Palpatine began to explain. "Everyone else I could speak with are politicians trying to gain something. As a Jedi, I know you will be honest about what is truly good for the galaxy."

The Supreme Chancellor gave a long-suffering sigh, "I can speak freely with you and not worry that you might use my words against me someday."

"I don't know much about the bureaucracy's methods of funding things, but I do know that most of the worlds I've been to do lack the necessary security."

Palpatine nodded for him to continue. 

"It would also help to take the some of the load off of us."

"Yes," Palpatine answered. "I wasn't sure if it would really help the Jedi or if you'd feel hindered or worse," he paused nervously. "Slighted."

Anakin was quite astonished, "No, sir. Not at all. We have been unable to keep the peace alone, so it is only practical to increase the military where needed to protect the helpless worlds from those who want to wage war on them."

"Good, good. I am very glad to hear you say that, Anakin."

Anakin smiled faintly despite how uncomfortable he felt about this conversation.

"On another matter," Palpatine began. "I have thought a great deal about Amidala and her career. Her talents and compassion for the Republic, not to mention her skill in diplomacy, should not be wasted.

"Therefore, I intend to offer Amidala a position on my staff."

Anakin raised one eyebrow in surprise, but waited for him to continue.

Palpatine's expression took on a scheming look, "I'd like her to be the next Supreme Chancellor after I have retired."

"That's wonderful!" Anakin was delighted. _Padme would be perfect. All of this rotten squabbling would cease with her in charge._

"I'm very glad you approve," Palpatine grew serious again. "She has such great potential. It would be a terrible pity if it should be wasted. The Republic needs more people like her." 

_Palpatine is already working to prepare a good and fitting person to lead the galaxy when he is gone._ "I agree, Amidala is an excellent choice." 

Palpatine smiled, "Thank you, my friend."

The com beeped abruptly. Palpatine glanced at the terminal's screen. "Anakin, please inform my guards that I am ready. I will join you in a moment."

Anakin left politely and once alone, Palpatine activated the audio only message. 

"I ordered you never to contact me in this fashion," he growled before the caller could speak. 

"My Master, I apologize, but I need-"

"If you are unable to complete your mission then I will find someone else who can," Palpatine said coldly.

"I will succeed, Master. It is just that this -" 

"No excuses."

He flicked off the com without waiting for a reply. "Incompetent fool," Palpatine glared at the silent com terminal. He waited for a moment to compose himself before leaving the chamber.

* * *

"Oh Ani! You said you'd grown tall, but..." Padme trailed off leaving her sentence unfinished.

Anakin beamed unabashed. "I've missed you."

A silence came over them as they looked each other over. Padme was dressed simply, but not in her typical handmaiden robes. The handmaidens had been un-characteristically left in the outer room. Anakin had been delighted when they didn't follow as Padme lead him to a cozier, but still large sitting room. The massive doors remained open giving them full view of Padme, yet also out of earshot.

_Oh well, can't have everything._ Anakin thought.

Padme openly admired him and looked like she wanted to give him a hug. Anakin felt mildly irritated that because he wasn't a boy anymore that it wouldn't be proper for her to hug him. However, he was also glad that since she hadn't hugged him, she definitely wasn't _thinking_ of him as the little child he had been. It was a bittersweet feeling.

"I'm so glad you could come to see me, Ani."

"Well, I couldn't miss the chance. For years I've tried every trick and excuse I could think of to come back to Naboo, but it never worked. I hardly believed it when the Supreme Chancellor asked me to escort him!"

"Anakin," Padme suddenly became serious, "I didn't get a chance to ask in my last message to you, but I'd like to know how you feel that I refused re-election?"

"That depends," he answered, "Will your fashion sense change?" 

Anakin tensed when he realized that he'd said it aloud. He waited for disaster to strike.

But Padme laughed, "Definitely, I'll have no need for elaborate garments or a decoy again until I return to politics."

Anakin relaxed and hoped his smile didn't look like one of relief. In their holo-messages to each other over the years, he had never worked up the courage to tease her. _This will be fun._

"My handmaidens are looking forward to the time off as well," Padme strolled to the open windows over looking the terrace.

"So, what will you do now?"

Padme returned to the window, "I'll relax with my family, perhaps for a year before taking up my new duties. I worry that I won't have that long with the civil unrest in the galaxy growing. But let's not talk about that," Padme decided. "How is your mother? I haven't seen her lately."

Anakin smiled, "Just fine, as always. She's very happy here."

"And yet, you'd rather have her with you at the Jedi Temple."

"Yes, I would," Anakin gazed at Padme with open wonder and delight. _Only she would understand me like that. No one else, not even the Jedi, know how I think and feel like Padme does. _

"Would you like to walk in the garden?" Padme tactfully diverted his attention away from his train of thought.

"Sure."

She gestured to the massive glass doors ahead of them. As they walked towards them, a debate began to rage inside of Anakin's head. _Do I simply pull the door open or use the Force? Would it look dramatic or like I'm showing off? _

Anakin had a feeling that Force tricks would not impress Padme in the slightest. _But I want her to see what a necessity and constant the Force is in my life. She needs to be comfortable with what I can do. _

It took only a second to think about how his masters would react if they were to see him use the Force for this. Obi-wan would have indulged him, because it was Padme. However, Qui-gon would not have been amused. Choosing not to risk overdoing things, Anakin merely walked to the handles. Padme had already stopped walking several paces behind to stay out of the large door's range.

For a moment, Padme began emitting an attitude of smugness and Anakin could sense that she was trying to hide it. He could feel that the door's mechanism was unlocked. Nervously, he wrapped one hand around the elaborately curved handle and half expected it to be deliberately jammed in some way he had not detected. 

Anakin sensed the projectiles moving a mere second before they were actually airborne. Spreading his perception with the Force, he halted their flight a safe distance from Padme and himself. He spun around to face her.

Padme wrinkled her nose cutely, "They were _supposed_ to hit you."

Anakin flatly regarded the two innocent chair cushions he was suspending in the air and returned them to their proper places on the furniture. 

"Padme, you can't pull pranks on a Jedi."

"Are you sure?" she challenged.

Anakin turned and walked outside so she couldn't see him roll his eyes. "It just can't be done. I'll always know what you are trying to do or sense the trap you've set."

"Ridiculous," Padme argued. "I thought that the Force only alerted you to danger?"

"And being brained in the head with two pillows isn't?"

"They're soft!"

Anakin wisely did not answer. 

"I _am_ going to get you back for insinuating that I have bad fashion sense," Padme threatened in a mild tone.

Anakin smirked and continued walking. _I got to use the Force anyway. And I didn't look like I was showing off either._ He thought happily. _Even though it was only a simple trick._

_Or did she throw the cushions just to see me use the Force?_ Anakin glanced at Padme curiously, but didn't ask. He knew she'd never answer that question.

* * *

~~flashback~~

_Water, check._

Soaker hose, check.

Droid to take the blame, che- okay maybe not.

Anakin crept along the top of the archway's ledge. He cleared his mind, disguised himself with the Force and waited for his prey to come within range. And then nearly fell when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Ani!" Qui-gon whispered sternly.

Anakin jerked in surprise. _One of these days I'm going to figure out **how** Qui-gon always manages to sneak up on me!_

Anakin groaned and gave his master a very irritated glare. He began to get up, but Qui-gon motioned for him to remain still. Below, Obi-wan strolled into view with a very serious and demure looking lady. Anakin watched balefully as his targets leisurely walked under the archway without incident. For a second he wished that they'd managed to trigger the trap and get soaked anyway. After all, he was already caught.

However, the couple safely moved out of range. _My one chance of catching Obi-wan while he is too distracted to sense me, **wasted!**_

"Obi-wan does not need you embarrassing him."

Anakin sighed as the lecture began. _He's going to tell Obi-wan and after that Obi-wan won't let his guard down again. He'll always be too alert for pranks._

Qui-gon began to wind down and Anakin realized it was his cue, "Yes, sir. I won't bother Obi-wan and his girlfriend again. When they're together that is," he added quickly. "I can't promise not to bother Obi-wan when she's not with him."

"I agree, you are not capable of that feat." 

Anakin glanced at the hose hidden below and wondered if he could squirt Qui-gon with it at that angle. _Nah, he'd dodge and then dump me in the pond._

Reluctantly, Anakin slide off the ledge and began collecting up his water contraption. In the distance now, he could still see the couple. "It might have actually helped them," Anakin mumbled weakly. "A little."

Qui-gon was not amused, "That's a poor excuse, Ani."

Anakin sighed, "Startling her might have made her loosen up a little. Teiuq is just so _quiet_!"

"An excellent trait for a Jedi, something you could learn from her."

"She doesn't seem like Obi-wan's type."

"That's for him to decide," Qui-gon's tone of voice made it clear that he would not tolerate any more critiquing from Anakin.

The two of them walked in silence for a while until Anakin decided since he was in trouble anyway, he might as well make it worth it.

"Why haven't you ever married?"

Qui-gon stopped in mid-stride. Though Anakin's bold question did surprise him, he didn't seem offended. Qui-gon looked intently at the 18 year old Padawan beside him.

"That is a good question," Qui-gon answered. "Jedi do not seek out mates. Most of us feel that if we are intended to marry and possibly have children, then we will. If not, we won't. Some Jedi know clearly that they shall never marry, while a few others know that they will." 

Anakin raised one eyebrow, "But what about Obi-wan and Teiuq? How are they both not seeking the other out?"

"They are good friends and have both sensed that a relationship might be possible," Qui-gon elaborated.

"They are going awfully slow about it."

"On the contrary, Anakin, they are being unusually hasty," Qui-gon shook his head. "It is detrimental to the spouse and children to always be away on dangerous trips serving the galaxy. Therefore, we do not even consider romance until after years of focusing on missions and training Padawans. Obi-wan is younger than the typical age for this, but no one will begrudge him for it."

"Happiness is fleeting. It is best to enjoy it while you can."

It was only later that Anakin realized that Qui-gon had never answered his question. 

~~End Flashback~~

Anakin snapped out of his memories as the trumpets behind him blared loudly in his ears. He fought to keep his face stolid. The newly pronounced King Yugwen was bowing to Amidala and she curtsied in return. The entire changing of power ceremony had been long and frequently boring.

Standing on the platform one step down from the Supreme Chancellor guaranteed that people watching this ceremony all over the galaxy would see him. Palpatine had personally asked Anakin to be at his side. None of his advisors or the politicians who had come to Naboo had received such an invitation and Anakin could feel their envy. It was a great honor.

Anakin watched Amidala move to one side as the new ruler began his speech. _Qui-gon's right, I've got to hurry while I have the chance or else I might lose Padme. Even if it's unusual, I'm not a typical Jedi anyway._

* * *

End part 1 of 3


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Instead of Hurting You 

Author: Julie the Tall Terror

Category: AU Post TPM, character depth, action/adventure and some angst

Rated: PG for a little violence 

Summary: Ani/Ami romance or at least a close facsimile thereof. Lots of action and evil Sith attempts to seduce Anakin to the darkside. Happy ending guaranteed! Ani is 18 and Padme is 23.

Sequel to "If I Don't Catch You", "I Won't Fail You", and "I'm Counting On You". You actually don't have read those stories to understand this one, but I'd really like you to! 

Feedback: Yes! It always improves fanfic! tall_terror@hotmail.com

Begun: June 13, 2001

Completed: July 7, 2001

Qui-gon and Obi-wan are only featured in flashbacks because I couldn't see how Ani could possibly court his lady with two masters looking over his shoulder. ;)

Part 2 of 3

Anakin stood in the doorway and waited. Even though Padme was no longer Queen, she was required to be present at some of the state functions over the next few days. This was an outdoor party that was finally winding down. 

When he had called, Padme had invited him to attend, but Anakin had preferred to just meet her afterward. None of the things he wanted to talk about could be said there. As he watched for her and servants darted around him through the door, Anakin began to worry.

_This is a mistake. I should have arranged to meet her somewhere private later on._

Anakin backed into the shadows and snagged a passing waiter. He took a napkin from the tray and quickly scribbled a note. "Take this to Amidala, please."

Anakin watched the servant leave a moment before going back the way he came. _I can't chance anyone seeing the two of us together. Not only because of the galactic press. That I can handle, but if that Sith were to find out..._

He tried not to shudder. The risk of losing Padme to the manipulations of the Sith was very real. _ Its bad enough that too many people know about my Mom._

Anakin decided to take a shortcut through the Palace Hanger Bay. It wouldn't really save time, not since he stopped to admire the ships. A muffled beep echoed in the huge chamber. 

"Alright," Anakin whispered. "I guess you can't get into trouble here." 

Kaely rose out of his Jedi robe's pocket. Anakin wandered to the exit with his droid flying behind him. She chirped a question that caused Anakin to walk faster.

"No, we aren't going to fly one of the ships and its not just because I can't think of an excuse to!" Anakin strode through the door into a land craft-parking garage. For a moment Anakin thought he'd be blinded by the gaudy colors and flashy chrome on the expensive vehicles. 

"Don't think those politicians have a lot of money to waste, huh?" Anakin said sarcastically.

Of course, Kaely thought they looked pretty and said so.

They were both startled by a beeping sound answering her. "Artoo?" Anakin walked around one massive and ugly purple and green enclosed landspeeder to see Padme's land craft with R2-D2. "Hi there! Are you Padme's chauffeur now?"

Anakin grinned down at the blue droid. Artoo whistled cheerfully in reply and then almost as an afterthought, acknowledged Kaely's existence. She chirped a cool greeting back at him. Anakin just shook his head. "Kaely, meet R2-D2. Artoo, this is K-LE1, you've probably heard about her from Threepio."

Artoo gave a snort at that. 

"Kaely, go wait at the door and watch for Padme." Kaely beeped and soared away. "Be wary," Anakin warned Artoo. "You don't need to make an enemy of her, she'll get revenge."

Artoo gave a questioning trill. "I mean it," Anakin explained. "Threepio ignored her when we arrived and so that night she painted over his gold plating while he was shut down." Anakin smirked as he remembered the sight of C-3PO the psychedelic droid. "It took hours to clean it off."

Artoo gave an electronic laugh, but seemed to take Anakin's warning seriously. 

"Hello, Ani."

Anakin turned around, "I thought you'd never escape those stuffy snobs, Padme."

She smiled at him and then glanced at the pink droid hovering beside, "I almost didn't get through the entrance. Kaely has never met me before. But we are acquainted now."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Anakin looked down in embarrassment. "I'd like to talk to you somewhere... private."

"Certainly, there is a small gallery on the next level," Padme said. "No one will be there this time of day."

In silence the two of them left the droids and Anakin never noticed that Kaely didn't follow. The gallery was a group of interconnecting rooms that overlooked the waterfalls. Some paintings and art in display cases and scattered settees were the rooms' only adornments. 

"Padme," Anakin began nervously. _She needs to know how dangerous my life is before I could ever ask her to marry me someday._ He stared out at the setting sun. "I've told you a little about the Sith."

Padme walked over to a seat by the window. Her gown was elegant as always, but lacked the elaborate hair and makeup of her previous station. Anakin struggled to regain his voice as the sun made a glowing halo around her head.

"You never explained in much detail," Padme answered. "But it wouldn't have been safe to."

Anakin nodded. "For the last few years, the Sith haven't tried to kill me again. Haven't attempted to coerce me or capture me. Nothing. And that worries me greatly."

"As you know, Jedi sometimes have visions of the future. Since I last encountered the Sith, I've seen images of them killing my masters, killing me, and even seen myself as their servant." Anakin closed his eyes tight. "In the last few weeks they have become worse and more detailed. While traveling from Coruscant with the Supreme Chancellor I've seen horrible visions every night and sometimes during the day. They've lessened somewhat since we arrived, but -"

"Ani," Padme interrupted. "Are you sure that they are _all_ visions? Half or more could be simply nightmares caused by your anxiety."

"Yes, Qui-gon and Obi-wan think so too. And I know some of them must be, but I can't tell which are the visions and which aren't!" 

Padme held out her hand and motioned him forward. Anakin sat down on the floor and rested his head against the seat. He didn't dare move too close to her no matter how much he longed to. He nearly jumped when Padme ran her hand through his Padawan haircut. Anakin closed his eyes and sighed blissfully.

"What else concerns you?" Padme gently stroked his forehead.

"I think that the Sith master has another new apprentice," Anakin whispered in dread. "And I hope I don't have to kill it like I did the last one."

The longer they talked the more confident and relaxed Anakin grew. After the sun had set, neither of them had moved to turn on a light. By the time the moon had risen, Anakin felt he could almost ask Padme anything. Almost.

With only a tiny bit of nervousness, Anakin phrased his next question. "What do you intend your next accomplishment to be after your sabbatical from politics?"

Padme looked at him out of the corner of her eye and silently mouthed the words he'd just said, "My, what sophisticated speech you've developed."

_Note to self, just talk normal around Padme._ Anakin cheered quietly to himself when he successfully used the Force to prevent a blush from forming on his face. This time, anyway.

"I have been offered a number of possibilities. There are a variety of different needs for diplomatic envoys. Ambassador, Senator... and the Supreme Chancellor has even offered a position on his staff, though I don't plan on accepting."

Anakin sat up straight in his place on the floor in surprise and turned to look up at her. "Why not?"

"I have no desire to be groomed as his replacement when he retires. Two Supreme Chancellors both from Naboo in succession would be politically unwise."

"That's absurd!" Anakin argued. "You are precisely what this galaxy needs in leadership." 

Padme shook her head, "I'd be better off as a goodwill ambassador traveling to worlds to convince them to not squabble with their neighbors. I always ruled Naboo directly and personally. I can't imagine functioning at a distance like the other options require."

Anakin stood up, "Who's been advising you to do this?"

Padme frowned, "Anakin -"

"It's a futile and idealistic notion. We Jedi have barely managed to do it for millennia and the galaxy still breaks out in war. I've traveled all over the galaxy and seen how excruciatingly difficult it is to mediate peace talks."

"I think I know a little more about politics than you, Anakin."

Padme stood up and walked out of the room in cold silence, while Anakin stood fuming at the stars.

* * *

Anakin stormed down the lane to Shmi's house. _Why can't she understand? There is a reason Jedi are sent instead of 'goodwill' ambassadors! Jedi usually can survive when one or all the people involved decide to sabotage the talks! Has Padme totally forgotten how the Nemodians tried to kill Qui-gon and Obi-wan when they came to Naboo?_

Anakin stopped outside of the door and began calming himself. He didn't want to walk into his mother's house angry. Kaely zoomed in front of his face and loudly asked him to listen to her.

"What?" Anakin grumbled quietly. He'd ignored her beeping after he'd retrieved her from the empty parking garage. She had dutifully waited for him there after Padme had left with Artoo.

As Kaely explained, Anakin's expression went from attempting to not be irritated, to surprise and grew into exasperation.

"No you can't have a holo-projector like Artoo! I can't make one that small."

Kaely snorted and let out a stream of creative whistles Anakin had never heard from her before. 

"What did you call me?" He stared at her, "Never mind, don't repeat it!"

Anakin dropped his face in his hands, "Artoo and I are going to have a long talk about what not to teach you. Kaely, don't say **any** of those insults again, is that clear?" He looked at her sternly. "Artoo has a very filthy vocabulary and no one will treat you like a lady if you say things like that."

Kaely reluctantly agreed. _It's a good thing that only some Jedi can understand her._ Anakin thought in mortification.

Shmi opened the door. "Ani, whatever are you doing standing out here?"

"I don't know," he looked at his feet. "I just got in a fight with Padme and I really need help."

Shmi wrapped him in a hug and drew him inside. As he gloomily followed Anakin remembered another argument.

~~flashback~~

"Padawan, you have gone too far!"

Anakin cringed at the voice of doom. Obi-wan had said it quietly and calmly, too calmly. 

"How did you do this and how do you **undo** it!" 

Anakin tried not to smirk at Obi-wan's pink face. And pink hair and pink clothes. Only his master's boots _weren't_ an awful shade of pink. "Its just Raelc. I put it in your shampoo, on your soap and washed your tunics in it last night."

Obi-wan looked miserable, "But Raelc is clear."

"Except when you spray Detavitca in the air," Anakin held up an empty misting container. "They taught us in Chem class that they react. But it's harmless and will all wash out with normal cleansers."

Obi-wan sighed mournfully, "Anakin, you couldn't have chosen the worst time for one of your tricks."

"Aww, you used to be good at taking a joke," Anakin grumbled as Obi-wan hauled him out of sight of the path and exit. 

"I had a very important reason to meet Teiuq today," Obi-wan could see that Anakin wasn't taking him seriously. "We had a _disagreement_ yesterday and being late will make it harder to reconcile."

Anakin's face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry Obi-wan," Anakin felt deeply ashamed. He looked up to say more and froze. Looking over Obi-wan's head, Anakin glimpsed a face between a tree and one of the pillars. _What is Teiuq - uh oh, she's smiling! She's gonna laugh any second! Time to flee._

"I know you want to hurry to see her, so I'll be going," Anakin hastily excused himself and darted for the exit. Once in the corridor, he breathed a sigh of relief. _At least, technically, I didn't disobey Qui-gon about leaving Obi-wan alone when he's with his girlfriend._

Anakin gave a startled squawk when a hand clamped down on his collar. 

"I'm sure you will just love cleaning out the waste recycling chamber," Qui-gon announced quietly in his ear.

_Obi-wan was stalling me and called Qui-gon! Arg!_ Anakin groaned.

~~End Flashback~~

In the bowels of a magnificent house, Anakin and Kaely tried very hard not to get lost. It wasn't working. Now that Padme was no longer Queen Amidala, she'd moved out of the Palace and was staying with a friend of her family. Under the cover of darkness, Anakin had snuck across the elaborate estate's gardens and into a back door. 

Within minutes, he and Kaely had made three wrong turns and gotten into two arguments about which way to take next. They never saw a lift and the only stairs they'd found were those going down, not up. _That's it, I'm going back outside and scaling the wall._

The door behind Anakin opened and he froze as a young woman dressed in blue came down the corridor. Masking his presence with the Force, he flattened himself against the wall. She stopped after walking only a few steps though the door. Looking closer, Anakin recognized that she was one of Padme's handmaidens. They were remaining with Padme until the official functions she had to attend were finished with before leaving to return to their own homes.

"I know you are here somewhere, Padawan Skywalker, so show yourself," she said with a faintly peeved expression on her face.

Anakin didn't move. _No way! She can't possibly see me or have heard me!_ He studied her in puzzlement. 

"Now!" She stomped one foot and put her hands on her hips. 

_Oh, might as well. She might be able to help me. _ Anakin faded into view as he dispersed his 'ordinary wall' disguise.

"What do you want, Sache?" Anakin asked.

His appearance didn't startle her in the slightest, "Sneaking around is not going to help anything."

"Yeah, well -"

"You are here to see Padme?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why didn't you go to the front door like a normal person?"

Anakin sighed. "I wasn't sure if the matron of the house would refuse to let me in. Or you handmaidens. The protecting Padme stuff."

Sache nodded warily, "Actually, Sera would have gladly welcomed you in - and then told you precisely what she thinks of this fight you and Padme had."

Anakin frowned, "Who? Oh, the lady who owns this house. You aren't going to tell her I'm here, are you?" 

"I might, it depends on whether you are going to apologize to Padme or not."

"Yes, I am," Anakin said irritably.

"Good," she smiled for the first time. "I'll take you to her."

"Wait!" Anakin said suddenly. "I don't want to be presumptuous, but if I could ask you a serious question?" The young lady looked at him suspiciously, so Anakin hurriedly continued. "There is something I need to know, and I really need a yes or no answer."

"Very well," she pursed her lips.

"Is Padme, um _involved_ with anyone?"

Sache's eyebrows shot up, "You mean a man, a boyfriend?"

Anakin nodded miserably. She gave him a half smile, "No, Padme isn't seeing anyone right now. And just to be nice, I can tell you that she hasn't had the time to have a serious relationship with any man."

Anakin sagged with relief and for the moment he didn't care that he had a very amused witness. 

"Come on."

"By the way, how did you know I was here?" Anakin quietly praised himself for speaking in such a nonchalant tone. _I easily hid myself with the Force from the people. Their holo-cameras must have some new programming that prevented Kaely from freezing them when we passed._

"Your small droid is a very noticeable against these white walls. I could see her the moment I walked through the door."

Kaely gave a squeak and Anakin grimaced. "I told you that bright pink would be trouble." He muttered.

Kaely just snorted.

* * *

Anakin was relieved to find that after you went downstairs there was a lift and stairs that went up. It was a bizarre arrangement, but rather typical of old estates.

"Here it is," Sache stopped at a door that Anakin noticed looked very plain, as if they were in a secret passage. "If you'll wait a moment, I'll see if she is presentable."

Anakin blushed and Sache left trying to stifle a giggle at his reaction. After he'd regained his composure, she returned and waved him in. Anakin strode into the room and hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. The Force wasn't being very helpful in that department today. He felt terrible that it had taken him a full day to work up the courage to come.

Padme was standing by a low sofa and surrounded by the ornate and beautiful furniture and decorations he'd come to expect in houses such as these. She looked tired and a little pale. Quietly, Sache backed out of the room and closed the hidden door, leaving them alone.

Silence reigned and finally Padme just sat down, "Hello, I know -"

"I'm sorry!" Anakin interrupted her in a rush.

Padme looked startled. Anakin clammed up in surprise. _Did she think I was here to continue trying to make her change her mind? I don't think she was expecting an apology at all._

"I appreciate that, Anakin."

_But she still feels hurt._ Anakin steeled his resolve, "I had no right to be angry with you and try to tell you what to do with your life."

Padme's expression softened, "That was a very hard thing to say, to anyone, Ani. A few days ago, I **did** ask for your opinion about how my life has changed, so I shouldn't have been upset later when you gave it."

Anakin should have relaxed, but he didn't and visibly worried Padme, "Won't you sit down?" 

Stiffly, Anakin walked closer, but didn't sit. He shook his head silently and his face contorted as he tried to say what he wanted to.

Padme tried to encourage him, "Please? Tell me why it bothered you so. It's not like you. Why were you so angry?"

"Because I love you!"

_It's too soon! Too soon! This was a mistake! Of all things to mess up, why this?_

In embarrassment and fear, Anakin tore his eyes from Padme's shocked face. He stared at the carpet, his boots, anything else.

"I..." Padme began in almost a whisper, but then seemed to recover her voice. "I had no idea, Ani."

For a moment, Anakin considered fleeing out the way he came until he remembered how lost he'd gotten. _I knew she wouldn't be ready! Just a few more days would have been enough._

Padme stood up, "You are very dear to be, but -"

"But you don't feel that way about me. I know, and I didn't expect you too," Anakin put on a brave face.

He glanced around the room and turned towards the only visible door. _There will be at least one handmaiden out there, she can direct me out._

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait," Padme called out.

Anakin stopped with his back to her.

"I do care about you, but you need to know that when I think of you, I always see the sweet boy who saved my planet," Padme was nearly choking on her words. "And I always will."

Anakin went stiff as he caught her meaning, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the way I care for you won't change," she whispered.

_How can she think that she could never love me? But I've had visions that she will! She's got to!_ Anakin didn't move any closer to the door. _Or maybe my life is too dangerous for her._

There was a brief knock that made them both jump, and then the door flung open. Even though Anakin felt no hostile intentions, he nearly went into a defensive stance. The figure before them was dressed in a black suit with a complicated bright orange harness. The person's head was completely swathed in a black scarf.

"Hello, Aunt Sera," Padme greeted the figure.

In an instant the scarf came off and a lady's face appeared. Her hair reacted with static electricity and stuck up at odd angles into an awful mass of red and a little gray. She was an average height and size, not really overweight, but if she ever stopped exercising that would quickly change. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a childish dimple in each. 

When Anakin recovered himself he realized who she was and gave her a short bow, "Please excuse the intrusion, Lady Tseraed of S-"

"Now, now! None of that young man," her hazel eyes twinkled merrily and she began stripping off her thick gloves. "Just call me Sera, everyone else does," Sera then looked at Padme, "And I told you, no more of that 'Aunt' stuff, it makes me feel old."

Padme smiled faintly, "This is Anakin Skywalker, Sera. Sera is my parents' dearest friend," Padme told Anakin.

Sera dumped the scarf, gloves, a hook of some kind and goggles on a chair and reach out to grasp Anakin's hands, "I'm delighted to meet you at last, Anakin. Padme has told me so much about you!"

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Sera never gave him the chance, "I so rarely get to see Jedi. I wish I could have greeted you earlier, but I didn't get word that you had arrived until after I returned to the base of the cliff."

It was the polite way of saying that he should have called ahead before coming, instead of just sneaking into the house, and Anakin knew it. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going," Anakin said weakly.

"Oh," Sera's face fell. "What a shame, but you will come again?"

Anakin quietly muttered a thank you and scurried past the strange lady as quick as he could. She made him nervous, though perhaps it was only due to her odd clothes.

Sera looked pointedly at Padme once the door shut, "Well? Are things repaired?"

"Yes and no," Padme answered. "Aunt -" Padme corrected herself when Sera raised one eyebrow. "What are you **wearing**?"

"My rock climbing gear."

Padme was only a little surprised, "You were climbing the cliffs. I see," she paused to consider her older friend's sanity. "Whatever were you doing up there at night?!"

"It's the only time the Thgin flowers bloom," Sera shrugged and plopped into a chair. 

"Aren't they poisonous?"

"Only if you touch the spores, that's what the gear was for," she pointed at the goggles, scarf and gloves. "Now, quit stalling and 'fess up."

"Anakin apologized very nicely, but -"

"Good, but what?"

"He's become infatuated with me and though I tried to let him down gently, I know he is very hurt."

"Oh, dear," Sera ran a hand through her wild tangles. 

"Ani will be leaving with the Supreme Chancellor in two days, I don't think I should see for the rest of his stay."

"That will only make things worse, Padme."

"I know, but seeing him will make things just as hard. He needs to get past this," Padme began to pace the room. "Being with him will only serve to encourage his feelings and hurt him more when I still refuse him." 

"Neither of us needs this right now. He needs to finish his Jedi training and I -" Padme stopped by the window. "I am -"

"- fooling yourself," Sera said curtly.

Padme only glanced at her friend. Sera was typically direct and brutally honest with her friends and family. And Padme knew this would be no different.

"I don't love him like that and I won't. He's just an overgrown boy."

"Men frequently are, especially at that age." Sera smirked at her, but then her face grew serious. "Though I suppose I shouldn't talk, I never married and have had little experience with romance."

"I can manage on my own, thank you," Padme told her.

"Very well dear. But if you change your mind, or just want to talk about it, I'll be here."

* * *

Shmi Skywalker wrapped her arms tightly around her son, "I want a message every month, no less!"

Anakin smiled, "Of course, Mom." He kissed the top of her head and wished for the millionth time that he was taking her back with him.

The last of the luggage and supplies had been loaded and Anakin couldn't delay any longer. He hugged her again and didn't trust his voice to speak. He backed up the ramp slowly so that he could continue to look at his mother even as is closed. Shmi could only wave sadly as the Supreme Chancellor's ship took off.

Anakin took his seat by Palpatine and strapped in for the jump. There were a few advisors and attendants in the other seats talking quietly.

"It is a shame," Palpatine whispered. "But cheer up, I am sure that your mother will be with you some day."

Anakin looked mournfully at him, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to the others, they only see another serious and reserved Jedi," he gestured to the rest of the room. "But I can tell when you are grieving, Anakin."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, no more 'sir' or addressing me by my title. I feel awkward to hear such formality from you, my friend."

Anakin smiled faintly, "Okay, Palpatine."

* * *

Later that day, Palpatine summoned Anakin to join him in his onboard office. "Anakin, the captain has picked up a distress signal." 

Anakin walked around the desk to see the screen to see a still picture of an alien he didn't recognize. The message had been sent in written format as well audio and visual. 

Palpatine pointed at one garbled passage, "It appears that they are not under attack, but are sick. And they do not know any of the common galactic languages well enough to say what it is. Our computer was unable to translate their speech."

Anakin nodded has he read through the message again. Palpatine leaned back in his chair in thought, "I'm inclined to help them, but I wished to ask you first if it would be safe."

"I sense no danger for us, but is there no other ship in the vicinity?"

"None that we know of, this is a relatively quiet section of space and it's not near any of the major or even minor trade routes."

"Very well, I agree." 

"Thank you," Palpatine smiled. "I'll contact Coruscant to inform them that we shall be making a short detour, but for safety's sake, I won't tell them the exact location."

"Yes," Anakin answered, "No need to chance someone picking up the transmission."

"Once we've determined what these people need, we will proceed home. I hope you don't mind getting home a day or two later than we expected."

"Not at all," Anakin smiled. "Jedi rarely get to stick to a real schedule."

The planet was unusually large for a habitable world. The ship's sensors had detected only primitive technology, and a sparse population. Much of the terrain looked not so much barren as simply poor. 

Anakin was in the cockpit with the pilots this time. Palpatine had requested it so that Anakin would be better able to access the planet and people. _I wouldn't want to be a farmer there. It's almost as bad as Tatooine._

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a sharp warning of danger alerted him. Before Anakin could say a word the ship bucked wildly and half of the dash's lights and screens flickered on and off. 

"We've been hit by lightening!" 

Anakin looked at the two pilots in surprise, "But the sensors detected no atmospheric disturbances."

The ship was struck again and some of the screens didn't come back on. Anakin scanned the nearest terminal, "We're losing power." 

They all cringed as three more bolts hit the ship and every light went out. For a half a second, Anakin wondered if he would be able to use the Force to land the ship without crashing. But then some of the screens lit up.

"Let me land us," Anakin told the pilot. Gratefully the man vacated his seat as electricity struck the ship again.

* * *

Sera watched Padme's expression become more and more grave. She had been miserable ever since Anakin left the house two days ago. Padme had stubbornly stuck to her decision to not see him before he left. Now that he was gone Padme had become a silent and very disagreeable houseguest.

Padme finally gave up trying to read the book in her hands and instead let her head rest on one hand. She stared at the mass of colorful string in Sera's hands. "What are you making?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sera held the slowly growing rectangle of cloth. "It will be either a small wall hanging, a seat cover, or a shawl. I tried to teach your mother when we first met at school, but she never managed it."

Sera put it down and looked at her young friend, "Would you like to learn?"

"No thank you," Padme rubbed her bloodshot eyes. "I couldn't concentrate on it, I just..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"You just feel too guilty?"

"Yes."

"Good," Sera said.

Padme gave her honorary aunt a glare and turned on the holo-terminal to watch the galactic news frequency.

_"- with these uprisings increasing, they are calling for more recruits to contain them. Also today, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has left Naboo and will be touring several small worlds. He is expected to return to Coruscant in a month."_

"It seems you won't be able to send a message to your Ani for awhile."

"He is **not** my Ani," Padme grumbled.

* * *

Unknown Planet

Anakin slumped in exhaustion and blearily looked at the suffering people around him. They were very sick and unless help arrived soon, many would die. The last two days had passed in a blur of worry and stress. _Has it really only been a couple of days?_

~~flashback~~

The lightening hadn't ceased until the ship had dropped close to the ground, just above the trees. After landing safely, Anakin had calmly left the cockpit and tried not to smile at how relieved the frazzled the pilots looked. He needed to check on the passengers, in particular, the Supreme Chancellor.

As he passed through the ship, Anakin learned that everyone had strapped into their seats quickly and so escaped serious injury. Most of the terminals were blackened by the fires caused when their systems were overloaded. However, they were all being put out quickly by the crew and the few emergency systems that were still operational.

The ship actually had three levels, the cockpit and crew at the top, Palpatine and his staff in the center, and the cargo and main exit ramps below. Anakin had to hit the manual release and shove open the emergency door to reach the stairs. Most of the doors no longer had power and no one was going to try the lifts. 

He found a small crowd of franticly chattering attendants and two stolid guards outside of Palpatine's bedchamber. The guards were struggling to open the jammed door. Anakin could sense no distress from the other side, and so quickly reassured the worried staff that the Supreme Chancellor was fine. With a little help from the Force, Anakin swiftly yanked the door open.

"Ah, Anakin," Palpatine was standing in the room alone. "I'm glad you're here, I thought they'd never get me out!"

The old man was smiling cheerfully and was clearly unharmed. He turned to his over-enthusiastic staff, "I am quite alright!" Palpatine then looked up at Anakin, "I decide to rest my poor headache for a moment before we land, and then chaos breaks loose! We arrived intact, I presume?"

"Yes," Anakin said gravely and walked with him to find the captain.

The ship **was** intact, due to Anakin's skillfully landing. However, the electricity had shorted out and destroyed much of the vital systems. Anakin listened with growing concern as the captain reported that it would take extensive repairs to make the ship flyable again. The com unit was completely ruined, preventing any calls for help. So, Anakin took a group of the crew with him to search for the communication system the people of this planet had. 

Anakin had returned a few hours later with a sour expression and miserably went to report to the Supreme Chancellor of what he'd found.

"These people have very little technology and no flying vessels at all," Anakin explained. "I got the impression that what few machines they have probably were bartered from a few small trading vessels or smugglers." 

"We needed parts to repair the ship," Palpatine pressed his lips tightly together in concern. "What about their communication terminal?" 

Anakin frowned, "Melted. Their receiving tower was hit by the lightening and it fried everything connected to it. Just talking to the people is extremely difficult as well. Their distress call wasn't really garbled like we thought. They simply have very little knowledge of how to write our language and their vocal cords won't pronounce it either."

Palpatine shook his head sadly, "What of their sickness?"

"It's very bad and I think a lot of them have died."

* * *

_Its worse than bad._ Anakin sat down outside of the aliens' make shift hospital. He was too tired to even walk to the ship. Palpatine's personal physician had never seen this illness before, but what he could determine about it was horrible. It was an airborne disease that seemed to attack their internal organs. How and why was still unknown, since they didn't know what most of these people's organs were or their functions they weren't likely to find the answer in time. For it appeared to be fatal.

By using the Force to compare the sick and the well, Anakin had noticed only one discernable difference, the ill had much higher body temperatures. So after consulting the doctor, it had become his job to cool the interior of the entire single room hospital. Every hour, Anakin would stand in the center and use the Force to reduce the temperature of the room to freezing. It didn't make the people get well, but it gave them a little comfort and actually slowed the disease's progress. 

"Kaely," Anakin said to his little droid. "Wake me up in an hour."

She beeped in reply and landed on a nearby stump. Anakin dozed fitfully against the wall and hoped that he'd get a little rest before they needed him again. 

* * *

Naboo

Padme surveyed the last boxes and baggage. Most of her belongings had been sent to her parents' home days ago. The handmaidens wouldn't be likely to forget anything, but since they were all excited about going home, it wouldn't hurt to check one more time before they were all loaded. Indeed, a pair of blue shoes were missing, and belatedly Padme recalled taking them off in Sera's Mess room.

The Mess Room was made up of several interconnecting chambers whose massive doors were nearly always open. Each section was devoted to a different project or fancy Sera had recently decided to learn. It was the one place in the house that none of the servants were ever allowed to clean without Sera carefully observing them, lest they throw away something important. 

As usual, it was a terrible disaster, and Padme nearly tripped twice while hunting for her shoes. She finally spied them under a massive weaving contraption that Sera had picked up somewhere. When she kneeled down to reach them, Padme was surprised to see several drops of fresh red paint on the floor. Another drop suddenly splashed beside her hand. 

She never got a chance to look up before two hands wrapped around her throat.

Padme's reflexes began using her self-defense training almost before she could think of them. She twisted in his grip and dug her nails into his wrists to no avail. Driving her elbow backwards into his belly did make him loosen his grip long enough for her to breathe. 

"Where is he?" 

Padme briefly wondered how she was supposed to answer with his hands around her throat, before deciding to strike with her elbow again. He cried out from the blow and let go with one hand. Immediately, Padme lunged to one side and tried to get out of his grasp, but she was trapped against the weaving loom.

"Where **is** he?" the intruder repeated hoarsely.

Finally he stopped trying to choke her and Padme was able to scream. Instantly, he squeezed again, but his hands were suddenly too slick and couldn't get a grip. Padme twisted and kicked him with all her might. He let out a yell and let go. Padme tried to stand but slipped and fell on her hands and knees.

Padme heard a wild ear-piercing yell and looked up just in time to see Sera come barreling into the room. The older woman landed on the man in a fury and began to beat him over the head with her fists. He held up one hand and suddenly Sera went flying completely across the room, landing on a pile of un-carded wool by the doorway. 

He turned back to Padme, but she was ready this time. She bashed him in the face with the nearest heavy object she could get her hands on. The man dropped to the floor unconscious. For a moment, Padme just stared at him in shock. He was dressed completely in black and his skin was pale yellow with greenish splotches. 

"Sera?" she croaked out in barely a whisper.

"I'm fine, dear," Sera began limping slightly across to her. "Be careful standing up, you'll slip."

Padme stared for a moment and then looked down. On the floor were several bright red pools of not paint, but blood. His blood. It was on her hands, knees, and as she reached up she realized it was likely on her neck as well. Belatedly, she understood that it was what had prevented him from choking her again. 

Finally, the guards and a few of Padme's handmaidens arrived in a big pack with their weapons drawn. "Bind him, but don't remove him yet, he's injured," Sera directed them. "And call for a healer."

Quickly, the girls helped Padme stand up and walk to the sofa in the next room. Padme was very pale. Sera quickly grabbed some cloth she had woven and began helping the others wipe the blood away. 

"He used the Force."

"What dear?" Sera asked.

Padme's color began to return and her voice was stronger this time, "I think he used the Force to fling you away."

Sera and the girls could only stare at her. The healer arrived then, and quickly checked over the two women before going to the prisoner. Neither were seriously hurt, Padme's throat would be sore for a while and Sera's ankle was twisted a little. 

"You can put it down now," Sera said quietly.

"What?" Padme answered hoarsely and then looked down at the mangled object still clutched in her hand that she had hit the intruder with. "At least there is no blood on it. What _is_ it anyway?"

"A Lootrac."

Padme and the handmaidens blinked in confusion.

"It's a landspeeder tool. I'm building one in the in the next room."

"You are _building_ a landspeeder?"

Sera's face brightened into a grin, "Its ever so fun, I've already finished the engine. And now I'm welding the body together all myself and I can't wait to paint it!" she then looked at the bent tool. "I'll have to remember to order a new one of those."

Padme just shook her head at her strange friend, but was grateful for the distraction just the same. Padme was both disappointed and a little relieved that she wasn't really related to Sera. 

"Excuse me, Lady S'iuq," the captain of Sera's guards interrupted. "The prisoner is dying."

"Has he regained consciousness?" Sera asked.

"No. He has numerous poorly bandaged stab wounds and severe burns on his chest and arms. The healer says they are at least a day old and he has aggravated them extensively. He has lost too much blood and is unlikely to wake at all." He then turned to Padme, "Did he say why he attacked you?"

"No, he just asked one question, 'Where is he?'"

"Perhaps he was after the Supreme Chancellor and thought you would know his currently location?"

"That is possible," Padme agreed. "But I don't know where the Chancellor has gone."

"Should we send a warning, my lady?" the captain looked at Sera. "There could be another attempt."

"I'm sure the Chancellor is quite safe. He is being escorted by a Jedi you know," Padme said quickly.

The answer satisfied the captain and he gave them a short bow before returning to the other room. Sera looked at Padme slyly, "I see. You don't want your Anakin to know about this, so -"

"Would you stop that. He's not my Anakin."

"_Skywalker?_"

The room went silent as everyone stared at the prisoner. He was awake and staring at Padme with unfocused eyes. "No wonder he abandoned me," the man slurred as his expression of shock gave way to hate, anger and pain. Finally, his face went slack and he breathed his last.

End part 2 of 3


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Instead of Hurting You 

Author: Julie the Tall Terror

Category: AU Post TPM, character depth, action/adventure and some angst

Rated: PG for a little violence 

Summary: Ani/Ami romance or at least a close facsimile thereof. Lots of action and evil Sith attempts to seduce Anakin to the darkside. Happy ending guaranteed! Ani is 18 and Padme is 23.

Sequel to "If I Don't Catch You", "I Won't Fail You", and "I'm Counting On You". You actually don't have read those stories to understand this one, but I'd really like you to! 

Feedback: Yes! It always improves fanfic! tall_terror@hotmail.com

Begun: June 13, 2001

Completed: July 7, 2001

Qui-gon and Obi-wan are only featured in flashbacks because I couldn't see how Ani could possibly court his lady with two masters looking over his shoulder. ;)

Part 3 of 3

Unknown Planet

"How are you doing, my friend?"

Anakin looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard nor sensed Palpatine approach. _I must be more tired than I thought._

"I'm okay," Anakin looked down at the small child sleeping fitfully on a cot. He'd spent the last half hour trying to feed her before she became too exhausted.

"I have been discussing these people's situation with my advisors and my physician," Palpatine said quietly. "Due to the strength and danger of this disease, we may have to voluntarily quarantine ourselves until more healers have come and determined whether it is safe."

"Yes, we can't risk this spreading across the galaxy. Any number of worlds could be susceptible."

"For now, we anticipate that after help arrives, it could be a month before we can leave," Palpatine said sadly. "Perhaps longer."

"I understand, but we have no choice."

Palpatine put one hand on Anakin's shoulder, "You are a good man, Anakin."

Anakin smiled in gratitude and returned to watching the child. While trying to sooth the little one's troubled sleep, Anakin remembered the last time he was in an infirmary.

~~Flashback~~

"I'm really, **really** sorry, Obi-wan!"

Obi-wan glared at his apprentice. Anakin _sounded_ sincere, but he was still enjoying his master's discomfort. Obi-wan was still pink, but no longer from being covered in the chemicals Anakin had used in his prank. He'd washed that all off, but by then it was too late. Now he was pink and red from a rash.

"I never would have done it if I thought you might be allergic."

Obi-wan laid back on the medical bed and stifled a groan. His skin hurt and itched everywhere. "You shouldn't have done it at all," he said in a tired voice.

"Well, maybe its not so bad. Teiuq can come take care of you!"

Obi-wan gave an incredulous look, "There is no reason for her to see me like this."

"Sure there is, don't girlfriends like to nurse their boyfriends back to health?

"I doubt Teiuq is the type," Obi-wan looked sternly at him, "I don't need to embarrass myself by moaning and groaning just to gain her attention."

"You did a lot of moaning and groaning for the healers."

"That's different!"

"Right, sure, whatever you say Master," Anakin smirked.

"Do you want another week of cleaning duty?"

"No, sir!"

"Why is it you never do these things to Qui-gon?" Obi-wan muttered.

"Its just not as fun," Anakin struggled not to laugh. _Besides, Qui-gon never falls for it. He always knows._

Obi-wan glared balefully at him, "Just guard the door and don't let her in."

"Yes, Master!"

~~end flashback~~

Anakin smiled sadly to himself in remembrance. "Kaely, could you look for the -" Anakin frowned when the little droid didn't appear. "Kaely?" _She's probably off playing with some kids._

* * *

Kaely was bored. After knocking over two bottles of medication and dropping clean cloths on the dirty floor when she'd attempted to carry too many, she had decided to leave the makeshift hospital. The pink droid had been helpful and a great comfort to the children for the last several days, so she was sure Anakin would convince the healers to let her come back tomorrow. 

It was dismal outside, so Kaely returned to the ship. Flying close to the ceiling, she soared over the crew and other passengers in the corridor. She weaved around two of the ship's crew hauling out the trash. It reminded her most of the ship's systems were still not functioning and to her dismay that included the doors. While trying to decide how she would get around the ship, Kaely noticed one of the passengers manually pulling open a nearby door.

Darting quickly, she followed the man as he went through the ship. Anakin had never let her explore the ship and Kaely was delighted for the chance to see more of the interior. The passenger was one of the Supreme Chancellor's staff and he went from place to place delivering messages by hand since the com units were fried. She carefully slipped behind him and flew above his head as much as possible so that no one would notice her or order her to leave. 

After climbing the stairs, the man stopped at a room near the end of the center level. It took him a long time to get the door open because he had to attach a small portable power supply to the lock and even then it required several electronic keys and passwords. When it finally opened, Kaely could hardly contain a squeal of delight. The tiny room was filled with many big, shiny things. She began inspecting a very beautiful gilded Naboo mirror, while the man opened a safe. When she returned her attention to him she saw that he carefully measuring a small number of bright pebbles into a container and weighting it. He then marked on a datapad how much he removed.

Kaely then realized that she was in a vault for storing the many different currencies they'd need on the different worlds they were supposed to have visited on their journey. And the objects were the souvenirs that the Supreme Chancellor had bought on Naboo. She flew to a safe in the furthest corner of the room and began examining the locks. She was sure it was filled with many pretty things. With most of the main power out, the major alarm system would be out as well. Stealthily, the droid ducked behind a statue and poked one of her arms into the thin card lock. She was thrilled when it was easy to bypass the safe's personal alarm and it opened quickly for her. 

Kaely had seen the man use three different shaped keys on the other safe, and so she had to use a different arm for the round hole of the second lock. She stopped a listened to determine if the man had moved. Hearing nothing, Kaely pulled her tiny arm out and peeked over the statue. The man was gone, and a loud clank from the shut door told her that he had locked the outside.

For a moment Kaely was alarmed, but she then decided that it was a good thing. She could explore the vault's pretty things all she liked now. For hours she played dress up with the room's treasures and remembered to carefully put everything back as she found it. Finally tiring of the game, Kaely began looking for the ventilation system. She couldn't open the vault's door, but she could open a very small vent. 

It was a very cramped space, and dark. Kaely had to scoot on her wheels most of the time lest she bang against the walls and ceiling of the passage while flying. She turned her little spotlight on low so it would not shine into the vents she passed by. She had intended to go to a room where she could see that the door had been left open, but was distracted by the many rooms she passed that she had never been in.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kaely opened the small vent and hovered out. It was a fine apartment space with decorative works of art and mirrors. Kaely loved mirrors. She heard the door's mechanism begin to clank and quickly hid herself.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine strode into the room and rotated the door's manually shut. He walked past the droid to the com terminal in the desk and turned it on. Kaely watched as the machine that should not have been operable came on and told him how many messages he had waiting. She snuck around behind him to try to get closer to the door and be ready to bolt the moment he left the room.

Her movement and bright pink paint was reflected in one of the mirrors and Palpatine spun around. Kaely never saw the flash of lightening that struck her tiny hull. The fried droid fell to the floor with a clunk. Palpatine pulled out a handkerchief to pick up the hot metal and looked over her black and smoking hull. Satisfied that the droid was dead, he wrapped her in the cloth. He flipped open the nearest garbage hatch and dumped the evidence down the shoot.

Leisurely, Palpatine returned to his holo-messages.

* * *

Naboo

Padme stared at the horribly injured corpse. Vaguely she heard Sera asking if he had any identification or weapons on him. They both gasped in shock as the captain held out a lightsaber. 

_** "I think that the Sith master has another new apprentice," Anakin whispered in dread.**_

Padme's mind raced as she remembered what Anakin had told her about the Sith only a few days before. Quickly, she dragged Sera into the next room away from the others.

"Sera, you can't allow your guards to report this," Padme whispered.

Sera frowned, "I can't hide a dead body."

"This man was a Sith."

"A what, dear?"

"The Sith are enemies of the Jedi," Padme practically hissed. "For the last decade the Sith have been trying to either kill or convert Anakin. Anakin's master took down one Sith and Ani killed the last apprentice."

Sera looked back at the dead body sprawled on her floor, "He knew Anakin's last name, but the way he said it... he was shocked."

"The last Sith apprentice tried to kill Anakin out of jealousy," Padme murmured. "But... "

"How would he know to come after you, Padme?"

Padme gasped in surprise, "You're right. If he wanted to know where Anakin had gone, he should have attacked Shmi Skywalker, not _me_."

Sera's eyes grew wide. Quickly, she bellowed across the room, "Captain! Contact the home of Shmi Skywalker at once!"

* * *

Unknown Planet

It was evening, the beginning of the best time of day for Anakin. They'd discovered that the night air was quite cold, giving Anakin more time to rest and eat between tending to the sick. Anakin had fallen into a routine of staying with the Supreme Chancellor after the last meal of the day to speak with him. Though today, Palpatine did most of the talking. 

"You've seen the galactic unrest first hand, Anakin," Palpatine drawled. "And how stretched the Jedi are to reduce the outbreaks of fighting everywhere. Its appalling!"

Anakin listened with interest. The majority of the politicians were blind to the seriousness of the Jedi's predicament. Even the ones asking for help didn't realize what a heavy burden the Jedi bore.

"Even as Supreme Chancellor I don't have enough power to help," the old man continued. "The Senate could, but they are too corrupt to care. I've tried my best to make them see, but their greed and ambition consumes them."

Palpatine paused to look at Anakin intently and his voice grew low, "I have _fleets_ of ships loyal to me that are willing to end this anarchy." He smiled faintly as Anakin was suitably impressed and surprised. 

He sat back and spoke in a normal tone again, "Anakin, I've revealed this to no one yet, only the Senate. I just want to protect the weaker worlds from their cruel neighbors, but the Senate refuses to let me deploy my ships!"

Finally Anakin broke in, "Why haven't you told us?"

Palpatine's face took on a sheepish look, "I wasn't sure how your Jedi Council would react to the knowledge that I have my own personal army. Which is why I'm telling you, my friend. Will you vouch for me?"

"Certainly sir," At the older man's reminding look, Anakin corrected himself. "Palpatine."

"Thank you. Now, I know you need to rest, goodnight, my friend."

"Good night," Anakin answered and walked out of the ship. The night air felt good. _I just need to visit the hospital one more time and then I can sleep._ Anakin longed for the cot he'd set up near the afflicted. _I wish I could talk to my masters about all this._

~~Flashback~~

"No Kaely, we can't take your painting set. There's just no room." 

Anakin waved the hovering droid away and closed up his bag. "I'll find something else for you to do while we are traveling with the Supreme Chancellor."

"Are you ready, Anakin?" 

"Yeah!" Anakin called from his room. 

"I need to speak with you before I go," Qui-gon replied from the common room. 

Anakin grabbed his bag intending to set it by the front door. He walked out and dropped it in shock when he saw his master.

"Qui-gon?" 

Kaely saw him too and commented that she thought Qui-gon looked good in green.

"Thank you, Kaely," Qui-gon smiled.

Qui-gon went to pick up his own pack by the door. His shirt was a forest green with a white pattern and he wore gray-blue trousers. He wasn't wearing his brown cloak, but a long indigo coat. The only part of his apparel Anakin recognized was the brown boots.

"Yes, Anakin?"

Anakin blurted the obvious, "You aren't in uniform." 

"It would be better if I did not go on vacation dressed as a Jedi," Qui-gon smiled at Anakin's stunned face. "And I rarely get the opportunity to wear civilian clothes."

Anakin recovered himself and dumped his bag by the door.

"Anakin, you will be without Obi-wan or my supervision for the next few weeks," Qui-gon began. "And I am confident that you will conduct yourself properly. However, beware of the politicians you will be traveling with. They can be very devious and would love to manipulate a Jedi for their own agendas."

"I'll be careful," Anakin promised.

"Good," Qui-gon smiled. "Enjoy your time with your mother and try to keep Kaely from tormenting your fellow passengers."

"I will," Anakin laughed at Kaely's indignant beep. 

"I have to go now, " Qui-gon told him. "Remember to say goodbye to Obi-wan before you leave. He _should_ be out of the Kenobi Ward by then, but don't count on it."

~~end flashback~~

Anakin fought a wave of homesickness as he thought of the Temple and his masters. _I never thought that I'd ever think of the Temple as home._ He sighed miserably and leaned against the doorway of the hospital. A tug at his tunic mad him look down. 

It was one of few alien children who had not become sick yet. After making some guttural mewing sounds in an attempt to communicate, the child held out a wrapped cloth. Anakin took it gingerly and pulled the scrap of material away in delight. It was Kaely. Her casing was scorched and she was completely out of power, but at least she was in one piece.

Anakin thanked the child and quickly pulled out some tools from his belt pouch. _Whatever did you get yourself into this time?_ Anakin opened the droid's doors to check her power cell. Several wires had snapped loose, but fortunately nothing was melted. Anakin happily reconnected everything and plugged her into one of the power packs they were running the lights with. 

_We are going to have a long talk once you finish recharging, little one. _

* * *

Unknown Planet

The next morning Anakin was at first surprised to see that Kaely still had not finished recharging. _Well, her power cell has never run dry before either. I guess it would take a longer._

"Ah, Anakin!"

Anakin turned away from the table his tiny droid was on and walked over to the Supreme Chancellor. "Good morning."

"It is indeed," Palpatine gushed. "I wish you'd had breakfast with me today, for I have wonderful news!"

_I know that help hasn't arrived, so it is not that. The crew would have said something earlier if it was, and anyway I'd sense an approaching ship._

"It seems that our dear healer has made a breakthrough! He is mixing up a medication now and will treat some of the ill today with it."

Anakin grinned, "That's great!"

Palpatine pulled out a chair from the table where the clean blankets and cloths were stacked. Anakin had given up his cot and slept in the storage room the previous night. The number of patients was growing terribly.

"I wanted to ask how you feel about what we spoke of yesterday, now that you've had more time to think about it."

"Well," Anakin hesitated. Due his near constant exhaustion from tending to the sick and his happiness to have Kaely back, he really hadn't thought much about it at all. "Fleets to protect those who are defenseless sounds good on the surface, however, others would see them as a threat."

"I understand and I was concerned as well. As things have worsened however, we are swiftly running out of options."

"But to use fear is -"

"- to be avoided at all cost," Palpatine interrupted. "I know. But when dealing with terrorists and worlds intent on slaughtering each other, kindness and negotiations don't work. If fear is the only way, wouldn't you rather prevent the wars completely?"

Anakin was perplexed, "There must be another way." 

"There is," Palpatine said. "Giving up all together. Take Queen Amidala for example. She chose not to be Queen for another term out of grief for the wretchedness she sees in the world and galaxy around her."

"What?" Anakin frowned at him in disbelief. 

"After spending the last ten years trying to make a difference and uphold peace and justice on her own world to no avail... Is it any wonder she has relinquished her position?"

"That's not true," Anakin said defensively.

Palpatine's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yes," Anakin stated. "She's not one to quit."

"I spoke to her several times before we left Naboo, and Amidala was quite despondent over the situation and gave every indication that she had lost hope," Palpatine hedged.

Anakin was silent for a moment with a scowl on his face, "Padme hasn't and never will give up like that. She'll always work hard doing _something_ to help and improve Naboo and even the galaxy if she can."

For a moment Palpatine's eyes flashed with irritation at Anakin's stubbornness. But then a surprised smile broke out on his face, "I see its no good arguing with you. You'd defend, _Padme_, to the death."

Anakin stared at him in alarm. 

"Don't worry," Palpatine looked very smug. "I won't tell anyone of your affection for the former Queen of Naboo."

Anakin choked on his reply and felt his face burn.

"You hide it extremely well, my friend. I never would have guessed before. Your secret is safe with me."

As the Supreme Chancellor rose to leave, Anakin caught a glimpse of the man's smile turning feral. For the first time in years, Anakin felt real terror. 

_Qui-gon was right. Politicians are dangerous. I hope help arrives soon, I've got to get home and tell the Council about Palpatine's ideas and plans. Especially about those ships, the potential for disaster is too great._

A quiet ping sounded and Anakin looked behind himself. The machine registered that it had finished recharging the power cell and Kaely's eyes lighted up. She began to whistle frantically before even un-plugging herself from the power outlet.

"Hey, slow down," Anakin told her. "You aren't making sense."

Kaely repeated herself and waited.

"That still doesn't make sense," Anakin frowned. "People can't throw electricity. I think your vocal processor is scrambled. Do you mean you were hit by a fusing tool's bolt?"

Kaely practically hissed a negative. She then began declaring that she'd found a working com terminal.

Anakin stared at her, "Where?!"

Kaely explained how she'd seen a man talking into a holo-terminal on the ship.

"I need more detail, what 'leader-man'? The captain? One of the pilots?" Anakin silently growled in frustration that the standard droid language of hoots and whistles was not conductive for names. 

Kaely had made up her own beeps to stand for his name, Qui-gon's and Obi-wan's years ago, but for everyone else she had to describe their appearance. Which could often be fun when another Jedi heard her, in all seriousness, refer to Yoda as "the green troll". Objects, purposes, locations and even feelings, Anakin could deduce, but the names of people had to be invented and only that droid would know them. 

"Very important leader who tells everyone what to do," Anakin deciphered. "You mean _Palpatine_?"

Kaely gave a very loud yes.

* * *

Anakin stormed into the damaged ship determined to confront Palpatine. Kaely trailed closely behind him. He found him with his advisors, but Anakin wasn't going to wait for them to finish. Being a Jedi was very useful when ordering people to get out, they often automatically obeyed with question.

Anakin's mouth compressed into a thin line and he fought to not grit his teeth, "Why have you been lying to me?"

"My friend, whatever are you talking about?" Palpatine asked in astonishment. "Jedi can always sense when a person is lying, why would I even try?"

Before those words would have startled Anakin, but not now, he was prepared this time, "You are very skilled at bending the truth and deliberately withholding information. As part of the agreement to send a Jedi escort, you promised to share all knowledge pertaining to security with me."

"Of course, of course," Palpatine tried to calm him. "I've told you everything that I felt you needed to know." 

Anakin stared at him intently. _He's, again, telling the truth! That agreement is useless! Any clever politician can twist it to suit themselves and tell a Jedi only what they think is necessary without breaking it._

"You have a working com terminal and didn't tell me," Anakin almost growled. "How many plausible sounding reasons can you give to explain that?"

Palpatine seemed to think about it for a moment, "It worked only temporarily, my friend. It shorted out right after I sent a distress signal. It had so little power I feared that the signal would be too weak to be heard by anyone. So," he sighed plaintively. "I chose not to get anyone's hopes up."

_This is incredible!_ Anakin was determined not to be swayed this time. "And what's your excuse for damaging my droid?"

Palpatine was completely shocked and for the first time his eyes looked at Kaely hovering in the air, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Anakin hesitated, again he detected no deception. _Kaely was zapped pretty badly. With all of the repairs and welding going on, Kaely could have easily flown right through the sparks in her eagerness to tell me what she saw._

Kaely began spouting a string of beeps and promises of vicious jabbing and stinging with her various arm attachments. While safely behind Anakin, of course. Palpatine merely blinked at her in incomprehension. Once Kaely realized Anakin still hadn't responded, she began to loudly yell at him, too.

A loud hammering began at the door and someone was yelling frantically. Anakin spun and yanked the manual release. It was one of the crew.

"A ship's coming!" she exclaimed. "We've been able to detect that it is in orbit right now."

"Hurry, Anakin," Palpatine said quickly. "You must be ready to protect that ship from the electrical field before it begins to land!"

Anakin bolted down the passages and jumped out of the ship. For a moment he stood very still as he searched for the incoming vessel with the Force. It was just beginning to drop into the outer atmosphere. _Not much time._ Anakin began relaxing himself and banishing all disturbing thoughts about his argument with Palpatine. He closed his eyes and slowly the rest of the world began to fade as he concentrated with the Force on that ship only. It would take all of his focus and strength, and he knew it.

* * *

"He's here!" Padme called excitedly from the cockpit.

"Finally," Sera sank into the pilot's seat. "Did you hail them?"

"I almost didn't, but I think it's worth the risk to break transmission silence now. We'll be gone long before anyone could trace us."

Sera looked at the readout of information on her console. Before leaving Padme had insisted that she and Sera couldn't contact the Jedi in fear that the Sith's spies would intercept the transmission. However, she did agree to leave a message with her handmaidens. If Padme or Sera didn't contact them within one week, Sabe was to send the warning to the Jedi Temple. 

That deadline passed two days ago and every moment since, Padme had worried that the Sith or his minions would track her location, waiting for her to lead them to Anakin. 

"Still no answer to our hail," Sera noticed.

"Either they are ignoring it or its damaged, either way means we and Ani are in danger."

The first lightening bolt nearly blinded them both as it darted across the ship's nose. A second and third clashed together nearby. Both women shielded their eyes as another barely missed hitting them.

"Where did this come from!" Padme exclaimed.

Sera didn't answer, she was struggling to fly the ship.

* * *

Anakin sank to his knees without realizing it. Again and again the electricity nearly shot the small ship out of the sky. He had expected it to be just as difficult as it had been when he'd landed the Supreme Chancellor's ship, but not _harder_. Anakin opened his eyes to look at the descending ship. 

_I should be able to deter it better than this._ Anakin gasped as one of the bolts got through and struck the small transport's back exhaust and skitter across the hull. _This doesn't make sense, when we arrived the electricity was dispersed striking all around us, but this time the lightening is all concentrated on the ship. It shouldn't be so powerful or... precise._

"No, oh no," Anakin whispered. He risked breaking his focus to take a moment to perceive his surroundings. With mounting anxiety, Anakin turned his head slowly to look at where Palpatine was standing behind him.

"Need help, my friend?"

Anakin stared in horror, "Leave them alone, _Sith_."

"I might, but that depends on you," Palpatine's fingers were laced together and on his face was a look of absolute concentration. Like Anakin, he was hardly breathing from the effort. "If you want that ship to land intact, you must agree to not leave."

"Never! And don't bother with the 'join me or die speech'. My answer from five years ago hasn't changed."

"Are you sure?" 

Anakin jerked as another lightening bolt successfully evaded his defense and struck the ship. The strain of dividing his attention was becoming much worse, but he didn't dare expose himself to the Sith.

"Do you know _who_ is up there?" Palpatine laughed with glee. "Your lovely Padme!"

Terror filled Anakin's mind and threatened to make him loose his focus all together. While struggling to protect them, he spared the control necessary to determine if she was in that ship or not. Anakin began to stiffly stand up.

"Come now, we both have the same goals. We both want peace for the galaxy. You yourself have admitted that the Jedi methods have not been working. I merely have found solution that will, if you are by my side."

"Shut up," Anakin growled hoarsely. 

"Tell me, Anakin, do you really think the Jedi would ever let you marry her? A Jedi marrying a politician?" the Sith looked more tense now. "You know you will have to leave the Jedi, so why not join me? _I_ would never deny you the woman you love for such petty reasons."

Anakin began to shake from the stress of splitting his attention. He couldn't maintain his hold much longer. _I can't win. If I give in he'll probably kill her, if I fight she'll die too._ Anakin never felt so helpless and was acutely aware that he was still only a Padawan.

"No!" Anakin bellowed and struck out with the Force. For a moment, Palpatine staggered back, but regained his footing easily.

"This is your last chance Jedi, you will obey me, or _she_ will die."

Anakin couldn't conceal the fear in his eyes, "Like you said, I'll defend Padme to the death." 

_I can't keep this up. I can't win against a Sith Master. I'm going to die._

Anakin began using the Force to grab everything within his reach while still trying to partially defend the ship dropping through the atmosphere. He Force flung rocks, equipment, and sand at the Sith giving him no choice but to deflect them to protect himself. And then, Palpatine retaliated.

Electricity, exactly like that in the sky, sprung from the Sith's fingertips. Anakin's lightsaber was in his hands and ignited in an instant. He held it out to block as much as he could and tried not to cry out when the rest hit him. Anything that kept the Sith busy and not attacking Padme's ship was worth it. 

Anakin retreated from the onslaught. Palpatine was consistently aiming for his ankles, knees, and arms, but never the head. _He wants to disable me, not kill me. Not yet anyway. It's probably taking more effort for him to be careful to not hit me fatally then it would if he wanted me dead._

The wind whipped at his cloak as the ship lowered itself closer to the ground. Suddenly, laser bolts from the ship dug into the ground between Anakin and the Sith. Palpatine held his ground, but had to stop flinging lightening to defend himself. Anakin didn't have time to rejoice. He turned and leaped up at the ship above him and landed on the ramp. 

The hatch closed quickly and the ship fired a few more shots at the Sith while it began to rise. Anakin barely had time to catch his breath before he sensed Palpatine lash out at the ship with more Dark Force lightening. The ship's engines whined loudly as they shot back up into the sky. With the last of his strength, Anakin shielded the transport for as long as he could before finally passing out.

* * *

"Ani? Wake up. **Please**, wake up!"

Anakin groaned and opened his eyes only to squint at the bright ship lights above. "We made it?"

"Yes," Padme smiled in relief. 

Anakin stared at her in wonder, both happy and horrified that she really had been on the ship. He grabbed her around the waist and fiercely held her tight. As his eyes began to water, he buried his face in her hair.

"Palpatine was a Sith all along," he said in a shell-shocked voice. It was still very hard for Anakin to believe that he and the rest of the Jedi had been fooled for so long.

"I know," Padme whispered.

"He's going to kill everyone on that planet," Anakin whispered. "I think that was his intention all along. He needed some excuse to keep me in one place without any interference so he could get me used to his ideas. It can't be a coincidence that those people down there are sick. He either used some disease foreign to that world, poison, or even something engineered isn't too far fetched."

"It won't happen again, Anakin," Padme tried to reassure him. 

"I," Anakin felt his throat go dry. "I walked right into his trap, _again_! Even with all of the visions warning me."

"Ani -"

"Well, we've reached lightspeed and are set to go straight to Coruscant," Sera announced suddenly from the doorway. Anakin let go of Padme and began to stand up from the ship's deck.

"No, no," Sera waved at him. "You're not supposed to stop hugging her."

Padme gave Sera an incredulous look, while Anakin stared blankly. Kaely trilled a question from where she was sitting on the floor beside him. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Anakin smiled sadly at his little droid. "When we get home, I'm going to begin designing a tiny holo-camera for you. No one will ever be able to weasel out of something if you have proof. Not even a Sith."

"Come with me, Kaely," Sera called to the droid. "I want to show you the cockpit."

Instantly, the pink droid zoomed into the air, happy to follow Sera. Sera glanced back at the couple with a smile before shutting the door. Anakin felt awkward in the silence that followed.

"I should have listened the first time," Padme said softly. "Instead of hurting you." 

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious, I mean, are you going to reconsider... " Anakin's voice trailed off.

Padme grinned, "I didn't know how much I loved you until I thought I'd lose you to-"

Anakin didn't let her finish. He drew her close and kissed her very carefully. Nothing fast or overly passionate, he was too worried that he'd botch it. Just gentle and sweet the way he'd hope their first kiss would be.

"Padme, once Palpatine strikes, we won't have time for anything but survival. We should cherish the time we have now. I, what I mean is, holo-messages won't be enough anymore and... "

Anakin looked down at Padme intently and held his breath in silence. She was very still for a moment before breaking into a huge grin.

"I don't need to live on Naboo. I couldn't bear to be so far from you," She then grew serious, "Anakin, I want to marry you."

Anakin laughed, "When?"

"As soon as possible," Padme kissed him again. "I know that you aren't supposed to, you haven't finished training. But I don't want to waste any time."

He stared at her, "Really? No long courtship or a wedding that takes months to prepare for?"

Padme shook her head, "We can't risk it, we'll both have so much work to do in order to expose Palpatine and stop him. If its possible, I don't want the Sith to even know we are seeing each other, much less married."

Anakin nodded, "Elope now and hold the fancy ceremonies until later. Sounds great to me!" 

"What will you tell the Jedi?"

Anakin's face became grave, "I won't. Oh, I'll tell Obi-wan and Qui-gon, I wouldn't be able to hide this from them. But the rest don't need to know, and with the turmoil that is to come, they are unlikely to notice."

"Are you sure? I doubt your masters would approve."

"They'll get used to it. But just in case, I won't tell them until _after_ we get back from the honeymoon."

The End

(until the next sequel)

July 7, 2001

minor revisions: August 24, 2001

Thank you all bunches and bunches! I've never felt nervous about writing a story before (I happily jumped into writing the others). But just the thought of trying to write this one scared me senseless! I don't know if I could have finished this without all of your encouragement to keep going. :D


End file.
